


Verd'yc

by countessofbiscuit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Antagonism, Drabble, F/M, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s02e16 The Rescue, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/pseuds/countessofbiscuit
Summary: Bo-Katan's business with the Fetts is never finished.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Verd'yc

“Clone,” she sneers to the man on the throne, marginally less of a disgrace than the last person to sit upon it. 

“Princess,” he growls back.

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask,” says Bo-Katan. “What happened to that other one? The pretty Alliance princess, when she got chained up in here?” 

Boba drops a hand between his splayed thighs, heavily. “Stick around, maybe you’ll find out.” 

“Oh, I was hoping we could skip to the part where she strangles the crime lord.” 

“You’d have to submit to a collar for that.”

Bo-Katan grins. “Make it beskar, and we’ll talk.”


End file.
